The Guardian
by AliceFellThrough
Summary: A year after Galaxia was defeated, the Senshi have continued on with their lives. But odd occurrences across the globe, new enemies, and new allies cause them to realize that they aren't ready to settle down into peaceful lives just yet.


A/N: Well, this is my first foray into fanfiction in a few years. The idea grabbed me, and wouldn't let go. Hopefully, I have all of the Senshi in character, and would love constructive criticism on anything that needs improving. I also apologize for any incorrect information I have about Camp Kinser or the USMC in general. Happy reading!

The Guardian  
Chapter 1

Usagi sighed, refraining from blowing bubbles in what was left of her juice just for something to do. Never in her life had she been so bored! When Mrs. Mizuno had invited Ami and her friends with her to a medical conference in Naha, Okinawa, Usagi had envisioned getting to play tourist and seeing what all the city held. Instead, the past two days had found her forced to sit through lecture after lecture of things she didn't even come close to understanding!

Usagi at least took comfort in the fact that she wasn't the only one who wasn't enjoying their so called vacation. While Ami took immense pleasure at learning new things, Rei, Makoto, and Minako were mostly in the same boat as Usagi. While Rei and Makoto at least itried/i to look interested in what was going on during different lectures and presentations, Usagi and Minako didn't even bother. Usually, they ended up sleep in their chairs in one of the back rows, or doing things like having thumb wars to entertain themselves. More than once, they had been shushed or looked at very sternly from members of the hospital or convention staff, resulting in embarrassed reactions from the blonde duo and the rest of their party.

"Oh, cheer up, Usagi," Rei grumped as she finished her toast. "The conference only lasts for a few more days, and then we'll get to go home."

"But it's a few more days of _torture_," Usagi whined, childishly pouting. "This was supposed to be a fun vacation, with sightseeing, and shopping, and maybe seeing a few cute boys..."

"Usagi-chan, you deceiver!" Makoto piped up impishly. "Mamoru-san is in America, working on his education and staying faithful to you, and here you are, wanting to see more boys," she mock scolded, waving a finger in Usagi's direction.

"Usagi-chan wants to look at boys!" Minako asked, scandalized, having just walked into breakfast and hearing the conversation. "Usagi-chan! Why didn't you say so sooner? I was starting to feel all alone, knowing that there were so many handsome foreigners outside those hotel doors, and not being able to do anything about it," Minako sighed, starry eyed as she fell into her chair.

"Ah, guys! Don't be so mean!" Usagi cried, sticking out her tongue at both Minako and Makoto. "I will love Mamo-chan forever and ever, but that doesn't mean that I can't... appreciate anyone else."

"What are you talking about, V Babe? Handsome foreigners?" Makoto asked, suddenly looking a bit more interested in the conversation at hand.

"Mako-chan, don't tell me you didn't know!" Minako gasped, dramatically reeling back in her seat and forgetting the food on her plate. "Why, just north of town is a military base that belongs to the United States Marine Corps! I can see it now, so many muscular American men, just waiting to show us the sights..." Minako trailed off with a sigh before she frowned. "Not that it matters now, with us being stuck in the most boring place ever."

"It is _not_ the most boring place ever, Minako," Rayne reprimanded her, rolling her eyes. "I've had classes that were worse. Besides, I don't see what would be so great about hanging around American military men, anyway. They're probably pigheaded idiots who can barely speak Japanese."

"Oh, what do you know, man hater?" Minako shot back. "Besides, you go to a Catholic school. _Of course_ your classes are worse than this."

"Worse than what?" The question caused the group sitting down to startle and whip around to face Ami with sheepish expressions.

"Nothing, nothing. We were just comparing classes at school," Makoto covered, waving her hands with an over exaggerated laugh. "Where's your mother, Ami-chan? She usually comes down to breakfast with you."

"Oh, well. We were looking over today's itinerary and Mama realized that there weren't any lectures or presentations she was interested in seeing, so we have the day off. Is there something else that any of you wanted to do?"

Ami nearly jumped back at the bombardment of suggestions the rest of the group threw at her.

Hours later, Usagi was almost wishing that they had stayed at the convention. While it had been fun to go out and see the sights for a little while, it wasn't long before Minako insisted on heading toward the northern city limits to try and catch sight of some American military men. It had, of course, gone all wrong after that.

It had been easy to find directions to the Marine base, but none of them – Not even Ami. – had suspected that all of the signs and whatnot would focus more towards English the closer they got to Camp Kinser. Though Ami had been able to read the signs easily enough, it still left the rest of them in the dark, and it wasn't long before they were somehow separated.

"Oh, I don't get it, Mako-chan!" Usagi wailed, holding onto her taller friend's arm. "Why did we leave our communicators back at the hotel? This is all Minako's fault!"

"Usagi," Makoto sighed, smiling in spite of her own apprehension, "don't worry. I'm sure everyone else can't be far, and we'll find them in no time!"

"Still, maybe we should ask someone for help?"

"Maybe..." Looking around, Makoto approached someone who was a few feet away from them, looking into a store front. Her English may have been choppy, but it was much better than Usagi's. Hesitantly, she spoke up, the foreign words feeling awkward on her tongue. "E-Excuse me?"

The stranger turned around, and Makoto suddenly blushed. She had assumed he was a military man from the haircut and outfit, but she hadn't expected him to be so young or handsome! She stammered for a moment, trying to figure out what to say (And how to say it.) before he grinned.

"Anything I can help you with?" He asked in accented Japanese, and Makoto and Usagi sprang back in surprise.

"You speak Japanese!" Usagi exclaimed, pointing out the obvious from behind Makoto.

"Do I?" The stranger asked, blue eyes twinkling in amusement. "I hadn't realized!"

The two Senshi blinked, unsure of how to answer that. It was a beat before Makoto got back onto the first point of conversation. "Um, well – We were here with some friends, but we got separated. We were wondering if maybe you could help us find them?"

"Well, what kind of Marine would I be if I didn't?" He asked, still looking very amused about the entire situation. "Sergeant Obenhaus, member of the Combat Logistics Regiment 37 and the United States Marine Corps, at your service. And you ladies are?"

"Kino Makoto. And this is my friend, Tsukino Usagi."

"You can really help us?" Usagi asked.

"Just tell me what their names are and what they look like, and it should be easy enough," he confirmed.

"Well, there's Rei, who has long black hair and purple eyes, and Ami has short blue hair and blue eyes, and Minako-chan has blue eyes and long blonde hair with a big red bow," Usagi happily rattled off.

The sergeant tilted his head, looking even more amused than before. Slowly, he pointed behind them. "You mean a big red bow like that blonde girl with blue eyes is wearing?"

Usagi and Makoto whirled around in time to catch sight of the rest of the Inner Senshi before they were practically tackled into a hug by Minako.

"Usagi! Mako-chan!" She squealed. "We were so worried! We just turned around and you were gone, and we looked _everywhere_ and-" Minako suddenly stopped talking, and Usagi knew she must have spotted the Marine. Jumping away from Usagi, Minako straightened her hair, fluttered her eyes, and dropped her voice an octave or two. "Why hello."

"Hi," Sergeant Obenhaus answered, all out smiling now. Usagi thought that if his eyes twinkled with mischief anymore, he might go blind. "Do these two belong to you then?" He asked, gesturing to Makoto and Usagi.

Makoto gave a semi-offended huff at the idea of anyone owning her, but it was barely heard over Minako's rather fake laughter. "Oh, no, no. We're just friends, though obviously we should keep them on a leash if they get lost so easily, ne?" Minako joked, before starting another bout of boisterous laughter.

The Marine joined in with her laughter for a moment, and the rest of the girls were horrified to realize that it was genuine.

"We have to separate these two," Rei muttered, warily looking at Alex as he and Minako continued to laugh. "Too much time spent together, and they'll find a way to doom us all."

Makoto, Ami, and Usagi only nodded in agreement. The four Senshi shot looks back and forth, silently communicating, until Ami's shoulders slumped and she edged forward.

"Um... Minako, we really should be going," Ami stated, blushing a bit as Minako and Alex's conversation came to a halt and they both turned to look at her. "It might take a while to get back to the convention center, especially with rush hour traffic just starting."

"But he was just about to offer to show us around Camp Kinser!" Minako pouted.

"Actually, you can't take a tour without visitor passes, which you can't get without being a bona fide guest of an entitled person," the sergeant spoke up. "So, even if I did offer, I couldn't."

"Well, you could show us _something_, couldn't you?" Minako pleaded, hands clasped under her chin as she pouted up (and up) at the taller male.

He rocked back on his heels, thoughtfully peering at the sky. "...There is Okinawa World at Okinawa Peace Park? I guess we could meet tomorrow if you're free...?"

Minako squealed in delight before any of the others could answer. "Oh, of course we don't have anything better to do! How thoughtful of you to ask! Why don't you meet us at the convention center tomorrow around ten am, and we'll go from there?"

After giving a few directions, Minako grabbed Usagi and Makoto by the arms before starting to skip off, dragging the other two behind her. Ami and Rei followed, and the group was barely out of earshot before they all started talking.

"Honestly, Minako, I don't know how you could-"

"Giving directions to where we're staying to a perfect stranger-"

"No consideration of any previous plans we might have had-"

"He could be an insane psycho killer who wants-"

"Guys, guys!" Minako yelled, louder than all of them, nonchalantly waving a hand about. "Don't worry so much. What's the worst that could happen?"

There was a pause before the commotion started back up again.

"How could you say that!"

"Oh, Minako, now you've gone and jinxed us!"

"Something bad is definitely going to happen for sure!"

"Honestly, Minako, sometimes I wonder if you ever use your brain!"

Sighing, Minako hung her head in defeat, and wished Artemis was there. He was much easier to persuade.


End file.
